guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Round One: Fight!
Overview Summary #Solo Mission #Beat 5 Heroes #Fight Magni the Bison #See Magni the Bison for reward Obtained from :Magni the Bison in Gunnar's Hold Requirements :100 Gold Reward :*150 Norn reputation points :*Skills :: A Touch of Guile :: "Dodge This!" :: "Finish Him!" :*The Bison Cup Dialogue : "I laugh at heroes. I scoff at dragons. I even deride the Titans! None have withstood my strong right arm. None have bested Magni the Bison. This tournament will decide who has the right to challenge me." : "You have something of a reputation among the other weaklings. But you will still need to defeat five opponents in my tournament before earning the right to face me, your sixth and final challenge!" ::Accept: "I'll defeat more than one opponent before I'm through." ::Reject: "I'm not here to play games. Your tournament can wait." Reward Dialogue : Walkthrough You enter the arena. You will fight 5 monsters/NPC's, one at a time. After defeating all 5, you will face Magni the Bison. After defeating Magni you can redo this quest. Tactics on how to beat the quest are given at Guide to defeating Magni the Bison. If all else fails, learn You Move Like a Dwarf and keep Magni the Bison crippled with skills and/or Slow him down with hexes. Eventually if you stay alive long enough, the match will end; and you will gain a Decisive Victory. Competitors You will face a random selection of competitors for the first 5 rounds. Round 1 (5 Norn reputation points) *Lo Sha *Sogolon *The Great Zehtuka (Defeating with Zehtuka's Great Horn in inventory: Zehtuka replaces his Great Horn with Zehtuka's Horn) *Kisai *Little Thom (Hamstorm) *Kilroy Stonekin Round 2 (10 Norn reputation points) *Alesia *Norgu *Orion *Melonni(Dwayna) *Vekk (Shatterstone Spiker) *Old Mac & Joe *Xandra (Destructive was Glaive Channeller) (Defeating: Unlocks her as a hero for you) Round 3 (15 Norn reputation points) *Zho (Thumper) (Defeating: Awards Zho's Journal) *Warmaster Tydus (Burning Arrow Degeneration, Apply Poison, Interrupts) *Lukas (Riposte & Deadly Riposte) *Panaku *Cynn (Fire Ele) *Danika zu Heltzer, Brutus & Sheena Round 4 (20 Norn reputation points) *Eve (Hex spammer) *Morgahn (Degeneration Paragon) *Razah (Spirit Spammer) *Koss *Kahmu (Defeating: Unlocks him as a hero for you) *Headmaster Vhang *Ghostly Hero Round 5 (25 Norn reputation points) *Argo (Earth Ele) (He does have Argo's Cry) *Talon Silverwing *Mhenlo (Is a 55 monk) *Nika *Gwen *Devona *Dunkoro Round 6 *Magni the Bison (Defeating: Awards The Bison Cup) Round 6 (2nd Quest-Tier) *Magni the Bison (Defeating: Awards Bison Championship Token) *Palawa Joko (There's a chance of him replacing Magni the Bison in the last round) Notes *See also The Norn Fighting Tournament. *Ritualist attack spirit builds with Painful Bond work well. Cast spirits on threshold of arena before entering. Opponents will kindly wait for you to set foot into the arena before they attack. *Using a speed boost like Flame Djinn's Haste in combination with the Norn-Skill "You Move Like a Dwarf!" makes the last fight easier: as soon as the door opens, activate the speed boost and run towards Bison. If you activate "You Move Like a Dwarf!" as soon as you are within earshot you can interrupt him while he is casting his bear form, making the match a lot easier. Trivia This quest is more than likely a reference to Street Fighter 2, as Magni the Bison closely matches the end game boss, M. Bison.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M._Bison Round One: Fight! is also a reference to a phrase in both the Street Fighter 2 and Mortal Kombat series, as you begin the first round of battle. Other fighting games use this phrase as well. Several phrases used by the spectators when fighting Magni reference various fighting games themselves: "Magni is the king of fighters", "This is the final fight", "<''player name''> might make it out of this fight... but dead, or alive?" Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Repeatable quests